Ardiente amor
by koffhy
Summary: Alfed bombero y Arthur obsecionado con ese bombero, 4 de 10 llamadas a los bomberos son reales, escenas ardientes.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, y las obsesivas fanáticas de este anime saben quien es.**

_Y comencemos con las obsesiones que me obsesionan._

_esto no es acoso esto es como demuestro lo mucho que deseo saber de ti._

* * *

><p>4 de cada 10 llamadas a los bomberos son reales…y Arthur hacia que 10 de las 10 llamadas se volvieran reales, incendio corporal, ardía en deseo y Alfred el bombero tenia que ayudarle.<p>

Decir que Arthur era un tipo más que se la pasaba bien jodiendo a los bomberos con mentiras sobre urgencias irreales, no era verdad, pero la verdad era otra, Arthut no era alguien que aprovechaba el llamar a los bomberos para verlos en acción perdiendo el tiempo en alertas falsas de incendios.

Arthur quería ver en acción en especifico a ese bomberos, aquel que se veía tan sexy y violable a sus ojos y hacia que el 90% de las llamadas sean de él y que los bomberos tuviera ilusión de que por lo menos había un incendio en aquella ciudad, no es que quisieran que hubiera uno pero comenzaban a delirar con fuego.

Y así comenzaba el día, Arthur llamando por un incendio y estos con vagas esperanzas de un incendio, si estos tipos no veían un maldito incendio estarían seguros que ellos provocarían uno, pero gracias a dios se tranquilizaban con ver el fuego de las hornillas o del fosforo, era su droga, se cansaban de bajar gatos de los árboles.

-Llama en urgencias reales- ese era su amado, dándole alientos para que lo siguiera llamando, que lindo era cuando le coqueteaba y que sexy se veía así con es traje , pero si estuviera con menos ropa; si tan solo conservara sus botas de bomberos , el inglés estaba seguro que se vería sugestivo y excitador.

-Seria bueno que bailaras en mi tubo…- y allí iba el, invitándolo a una citas muy a lo bomberos-Alfi ,tu manguera puede sofocar el fuego que incendia mi estructura corporal – mientras le hacia miraditas indicándole que no se refería a la manguera del camión.

-H-ey…- se veía tan tierno y apetecible cuando estaba nervioso y sonrojado, sobretodo lo último.

-_Tú_, el cuerpo de bombero puede auxiliar mi cuerpo-

-Hey me estas escuchando…Va en serio hay cosas mas importantes que estar molestando a otros, nosotros tenemos trabajo …-

-¿Salvando gatos?, no es mas importante el incendio que produces en mi que un puto gato que puede caer parado-

-Es mas importante el gato, si no tienes urgencia alguna no llames te lo agradecería- después de esa conversación en la que el inglés no asía mas que arder en lujuria y rabia y el americano tratando de hacerle entender que no llamara por cosas que las puede curar con porno, o algún prostituto, ya que el no lo era.

-ya Te mencione que te verías bien de estríper bombero- canturreo mientras trataba de acercársele y este se alejaba.

-Lo dije no soy un prostituto, deja de acosarme…puedes ver revistas incluso te puedo presta o recomendar, pero deja de hacerme esos ojos…- se sonrojo ardía mas que cuando estaba en un incendio, y no es que no haya estado en muchos.

-Entonces dame una foto tuya, y no me gusta el porno hetero-

El americano ya se estaba cansando un mes un maldito mes en las que ese cejón no dejaba de llamar , así que tomo una decisión - no vendremos más por tus llamadas…¿entendiste?- y así dejo al inglés parado y ardido.

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás con la típica llamada del gato en el árbol y allí es cuando por primera ves Alfred conoció al inglés y viceversa , después de ese único real primer accidente , las llamadas comenzaron.

Mi gato se trepo a un árbol y no quiere bajar- la típica historia-, hay un incendio acabo de quemar mi comida, mi vecino acaba de tener un derrame cerebral, ocurrió un terremoto en el edifico que vivo, y así sucesivamente pero como todo buen bombero tenia que ir al rescate del que necesitaba ayuda.

Alfred se entero que el ingles lanzaba a ese gato al árbol y le amenazaba con no bajar , lo de su comida comenzaba hacerse común al parecer siempre la quemaba aunque no quisiera, su vecino le salía sangre de la nariz ya que este había visto a un lindo italiano –o eso repetía cuando lo llevaron a sala de emergencias y le preguntaban su nombre…- quizás esa fue la única urgencia real, el terremoto del dichoso edificio nunca ocurrió era imposible que ocurriera un terremoto y no sentirlo en metros cuadrado cada insignificante cosas la exageraba –_alguna veces_- y todo era valido para llamar a los bomberos y no a los policías o urgencias medicas, no, tenían que ser los bomberos.

Pero eso había acabado, no volvería a ir aquel lugar solo para terminar teniendo una charla en la que el ingles le recordaba como se sentía de caliente, ¿no podía ser normal?¿ Y pedirle una cita?, que costaba decir eso…tal vez y así el aceptaba…pero cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento se golpeo contra la pared, no tendría una cita con un chico, no, el no era homosexual y no vivía en el mundo del arcoíris rosa, claro que no, el era hombre y machote, si, aunque comenzaba a dudarlo.

-Aunque me podría volver bisexual…- esas palabras las dejo en el espacio flotando y desapareciendo de vez en cuando.

Y así paso una semana sin llamadas de urgencias algo extraño, el inglés no había intentado llamar o ir a la estación de bomberos y decirle a Alfred que en verdad su cuerpo pálido y británico se estaba incendiando, ahora que lo pensaba Alfred, el ingles nunca había pisado la estación de bomberos…era extraño.

-Quema mi habitación…-

Ese fue el desesperado, algo depravado y acosador del bombero mas guapo que en toda su vida conoció.

-Lo haré…-

Y Ese era su vecino piro maniático hongkonés que vivía un piso abajo que no se negó en ninguna parte de toda la explicación ya que en cada frase contenía la palabra fuego, elixir de su vida.

-Dinamita, luces de véngala, encendedor, fosforo, velas con chispitas…Qué deseas que use-

-Lo que sea - Admitir que Arthur estaba haciendo algo malo en manera indirecta solo por que quería ver al bombero y decirle que tuvieran una cita; Arthur lo admitiría … sus llamadas por urgencias falsas solo eran porque Arthur quería pedirle que salieran pero en su cobardía disfrazada de seducción no lograba hacerlo, no lograba que salía esa cochina frase - Alfred quiero que tangas una cita con migo…- eso tan solo eso pero no le salía, mas fácil era acosarlo que decirle las cosas directamente y así llego a eso, apunto de quemar su departamento y seguro el edificio entero….

Pero ya era tarde cuando había salido de sus pensamientos mesclados …su departamento estaba quemándose y el asiático no estaba , miro por todos lados sin poder ver algo ya que el humo le hacia arder lo ojos y no podía respirar así que opto por echarse al suelo y gatear hasta por donde pueda salir, ya que no era en las escaleras de escape, ya que estas se encontraban cerca de su habitación y esta a la ves se estaba consumiendo.

-Fuego…Fuego…- gritaban algunos habitantes de la no muy grande ciudad.

La sirena sonó y los bomberos salieron al rescate, al llegar al lugar del siniestro encontraron humo negro saliendo de un piso en especifico.

Y Alfred por inercia, costumbre y preocupación corrió al departamento mientras que su compañeros sofocaban las lengüetas del infierno.

Había llegado a la habitación y esta se encontraba con la puerta cerrada y saliendo humo de cada abertura, la pateo como jacky chan y busco al ingles pervertido que tal vez ahora si estaba ardiendo .

-Arthur- la respuesta que espero fue unos carraspeos causados por el humo que se le metía a los pulmones y Al como el gran héroe que se creía y era cargo al ingles como una princesas de los cuentos mas chicle y cursis, pero le gustaba, le gustaba como tenia al delgado ingles entre sus brazos.

-Puedo ver desde aquí que estas rojo- ese era su acosador, viendo mas allá .

-Es el calor…la c-alor- respondió efusivamente, si, el ingles causaba en el bombero una calor tal vez comparada con la superficie solar que ninguna materia liquida calmaría.

Y así salieron del edificio, sanos físicamente y salvos, llevando al ingles en una ambulancia acompañado de su salvador favorito.

_Mientras que la ambulancia iba al hospital para que atendieran al provocador y ahora vict_ima del incendio.

-Alfred…- hablaba como esos tipos en su lecho de muerte.

-¿dime, Arthur…?- estaba preocupado.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

Alfred no sabia que pensar, el inglés después de casi morir ahora le pedía una cita –YO…no…es que… sabrás-

Arthur comenzó a tener un ataque, se movía como epiléptico en aquella cama, se cogía el pecho y asía señas que no podía respirar, le faltaba aire.

La ambulancia había llegado a su destino los enfermeros abrieron rápidamente las puertas esperando encontrar a una persona al borde de ir a visitar a sus familiares en el más allá, pero lo que encontraron fue algo muy diferente de la muerte y una victima afligida,.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo?...- ese era el medico hetero viendo un acto de amor que solo las parejas realizaban en la intimidad o en un lugar no tan publico.

-Es porque me estaba asfixiando- ese fue el inglés respondiendo.

-Pero eso se hace dando respiración boca a boca…Idiotas…- grito el medico avergonzado.

-¿y como cree que llegamos a esto?...-

** Fin**

* * *

><p>Y el fin no existe…la historia sigue y terminan casandose y blah' vlah' ¡oh! Pasta.<p>

Segundo fic.

Aun sigo sin entender como funciona esto...

Un personaje que adoro aparesca es hong kong , adoro las obseciones, y mis fic mayormente las trato de eso si hago algo diferente es porque San-andres me visito , un santo para nada de mi devoción.


End file.
